A Werewolf & His Mate
by thegirlwithauburnlocks
Summary: It's 2 years after The Reckoning and it's a fanfic about Chloe learning that she's Derek's mate! R & R please! It's pure Chlerek! I promise!
1. Research

**A/N: Hello everybody! Hahahaha! That sounds like some kind of sports announcer doesm't it? That's kinda funny. Anyways this story is all aobut Chloe and Derek. With no one to interrupt them**_. _

A Werewolf & His Mate

How does **everyone **in the safe house have something to do but me? Kit is one the phone with the hopsital, Aunt Lauren is at the hospital, (working of course) Simon is drawing a picture but I'm not allowed to see it yet, Tori is watching soap opras , I don't know where Derek is, and me. Well I'm looking for something to do. And I don't think that counts as having something to do. So I think I'll go look for Derek and try to talk to him. I bet he's in either the kitchen or the library. I'll look in the kitchen forst because he seems to always be there when you can't find him.

So I walk into the kitchen and there sits Kit. Still on the phone with the hospital. And no one else is in the kitchen. Looks like Derek is in the library then. So I walk through the whole bottom floor to make sure he's not down here and I just didn't know.

***fifteen minutes later***

Okay so far he's not in the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, the foyer, or the living room. So that's pretty much the whole first floor. Maybe he **is **in the library then. So I walk up the spiral staircase and to the library. The door was open so I just walked in and of course I was right. Derek was sitting at the desk with the laptop

.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Chloe."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing. Just researching werewolf stuff." he seems pretty social today.

"What kind of werewolf stuff?"

"Just...Stuff." Derek told me warily.

"But what _kind_of stuff though?" I wonder why he won't tell me?

"The kind you research." He is making me _really_mad right about now.

"Well no _DUH_Derek! Now _please_tell me!" I tell him loudly.

"Nah. I don't want to." I'm considering smacking him for being such a prat.

"Pretty please Derek?"

"Nope!" Grrr... I'm _so_ready to shout profanities from the rooftops right now.

"Just tell me you little idiot!" I screamed at him.

"Fine. Just stop calling me a idiot. It's just too funny to handle." he said trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

"I'll stop calling you a prat when you tell me what kind of werewolf stuff you're researching. You...You...You **IDIOT**!" I told him angrily.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." he said stalling me.

"**TELL ME AND STOP STALLING!**" I yelled.

"Fine. I was researching about werewolves and their mates!"

"Oh okay. That's all you had to say" I tell him. But I'm a little suspicious as the _why _he would be researching that. But I can't let him know that.

"You mean you aren't the least bit suspicious? Of anything...?" he said running his hands through his hair.

Oh well I might as well tell him I'm a little suspicious.

"Sorta...Are you implying I _should_be suspicious of something?"

"No! No! No way! Of course not!" he says neverously and when he was done talking he laughed. But not whole heartedly. Nervously. It was kind of funny watching him act all nervous.

"Okaaaaay then. I'm going to go now so you can...do whatever you were doing before I disturbed you. So...bye." I tell him.

"Bye Chloe!" he practically yells, but that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was the _way_he answered. He answered me _way_to gaily. (A/N: I mean as in the adverb not the sexual orientation.)

**A/N: Should I continue it? Make it like a two or three shot? Lemme know please. Review, PM, just whatever. :)**


	2. Tori's Advice

**A/N: Okay well since I forgot to mention this in the chapter and I'm too lazy to find a place to put it in, this is the day after Chloe and Derek's arguement. **

**Disclaimer: Nope! I own NOTHING! Nada. Zip. No thing. Nothing. I hope this is cleared now.**

Chapter Two

Tori's Advice

**Chloe's POV****:** What is **up **Derek? I mean why was he being such a prat? And then he was nervous. **Just **because he was researching werewolves and their mates. It's crazy! But Tori isn't watching Soap Opera's so I could ask her for some advice. On boys. (insert shiver here) So I walk into the living room to see Tori randomly levitating the coasters on the coffee table.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"I need some advice. It's about D-" I was about to say 'Derek' but I was **rudely **cut off by Tori.

"Yeah, I already know what it's about. Come on, we can talk in my room."

"Okay." And then we set off to her room. When we got there she plopped down on her plushy pink comforter and patted the spot next to her.

"You don't have to worry about anyone hearing us, even Wolfie, because I put a silencing spell on the room. So tell Dr. Tori what's wrong." She and I were getting **much **closer than anyone had ever thought possible. We were practically sisters.

"Well I need your advice."

"Yeah I know that much already. So what do you need advice about? And don't say Wolf Boy because I already know that too."

"Well, yesterday everyone here had something to do. But me. So I went to find Derek because I hadn't seen him around the safe house lately. So I went to find him and he was in the library. He was researching something on the computer and then I asked him what it but he wouldn't tell me. So I called him a idiot and finally got him to tell me what he was researching." I said. (A/N: This is 2 years later and Chloe has fixed her stuttering problem.)

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What was he researching about?"

"Werewolves and their mates."

"Oh dear God." Tori muttered barely intelligible.

"What? What's wrong? Why did you say that?"

"Nothing just finish your story." She said sounding strangely dismissantly.

"Um. Okay. Well after that he told me that little piece of information, he asked me if I was suspicious and I asked him if he was implying I **should** be suspicious and he said 'no' really nervously and then he had a very nervous laugh. Then I said I was going to leave and he said "Bye Chloe!" **really **weirdly. Almost happy. And I don't know what it means! Help me Tori! Please!" I begged her.

"Okay well all I can say, is that you need to talk to Wolf Boy. **NOW**!" She said pushing me out of the room and right into Derek. Oh crap.

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this chapter was so short but since everyone wanted it to be a 3 shot I came up with this. I'm really sorry it took so long to update but I had no idea what to write but then it hit me! Like a ton of bricks! *BAM!* Let's get Tori to give Chloe some boy advice! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I have **NO **idea when the next chapter will be up. I'll be on vacation next week. Sorry about that. Please review and tell me wheat you think!**

**~M**


	3. Forever In Love

**A/N: Okay here's the final Chapter of A Werewolf & His Mate! I hope you like it! But I want to give a a shout out to all my reviewers!**

**suzi1811, derekandchloe4ever, Boat Gal, Chlerek, , Patricia Otter, AnjeLlii, lalalalla (you were one of my two anonymous reviewers but I felt like I should mention you two even though you were anonymous), chloeify123, Crazy Runner (the other anonymous reviewer), short simone20, and lastly, Dereksgirl13.**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Chapter Three**

**Forever In Love**

_**Chloe's POV**_

_Previously_

_"Well all I can say, is that you need to talk to Wolf Boy. __**NOW!**__" Tori said pushing me out of the room and right into Derek. Oh crap._

"Um, hi Derek. Sorry about running into you." I told him blushing as red as a cherry.

"It's fine." he said blushing a little himself.

"So is there a reason you were standing outside the door or were you just passing by?" I say with a smirk on my very red face.

"Um. No reason..."

"Are you sure?"

"No." he said defeated.

"Were you trying to hear what we were saying by passing by the door?"

"Yes." He said sound ashamed of himself.

"Well its okay. Just don't do it again." I told him acting stern.

"I won't. I promise. But I kinda need to talk to you though..."

"Okay. Well do you want to go for a walk and talk while we're walking?" I guess I don't have to ask to talk to him now. Yay for me!

"That sounds good. I'll go ask dad."

"Okay. Do you want me to come or..." I asked him.

"You can come if you want."

"Okay!" I told him happily. So we walked to the library were Derek knew his dad was and asked Kit if we could go for a walk.

"Yeah sure you guys can go for a walk. Just be back before dark please."

"Okay!" I say really happy because Kit is going to let us go for a walk. So we walk back down stairs and out the back door.

"So Derek. What did you need to talk to me about?" I ask already knowing the answer. Atleast I hoped that my guess was correct.

"Well...I need to tell you something. And it's kind of important..." he muttered something that sounded like "this conversation was alot easier in my head."

"Derek just tell me what you need to tell me. Please." I think I know what Derek's talking about!

"Ilikeyoualot. Imightevenloveyou. AndI'mkindofsurethatIdothough..." He said that so fast that I barely understood him. But I understood him enough to know what he said.

"I love you too Derek..." I mumbled so low I couldn't even hear myself. But evidently Derek did.

"You do? You're not repulsed? Or want to commmit suicide. Or throw yourself in front of a semi truck. Or anything along the lines of that?" He seriously thinks he's a monster. After all the times that I've told him otherwise. He must be really dense.

"No Derek. I love you. And I'm really happy that you love me too." I told him with a smile.

"Okay but there's something else that you should know..." he said hesitantly.

"What is it Derek?"

"Well...Do you remember our incounter with those rouge werewolves Liam and Ramon when we got seperated from Simon and Tori when we were first on the run?"

"How could I forget?" I scoffed.

"Okay well, do you remember Liam calling you my mate?..." he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your my mate..."

"What does that mean? I've been meaning to look it up but you always had the book so I couldn't."

"Well it means that you're the only person I'll ever love and the only person who can carry my children. And I'll be the only person you'll ever **truly **love. And I'll never be attracted to any other woman ever." he said slowly and surely. Like he had rehearsed the words over and over a hundred times.

"So that means that if we lived forever, that we'd be forever in love?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah. I guess it would." he said shocked.

"But you don't feel the sudden urge to throw yourself in front of a bus because your my mate do you?" he told me.

"No silly. I love the idea of me being your mate. I love it. And I love you.' I told him with a smile.

"Good." he said smiling.

"Derek?" I gasped.

"What?"

"You're smiling!" I said ecstatic about the fact.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." he said shocked by the fact that he was smiling.

"Your smiling!" I said laughing.

"I am!" he said laughing himself.

"Good." I said smiling and stepping in front of him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Yeah. I guess it is." He said hugging me back before he pulled away from the hug slightly only to lean in slightly looking at my lips asking for permission. I nodded an evidently that was enough for Derek because he automatically leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. And here we were, kissing in the middle of the woods. And we are forever in love. And so far, I'm loving every minute of it.

**A/N: There it is! The last chapter! I hope y'all liked it! Review, PM, whatever! **


End file.
